Traditionally in aircraft of all designs that have retractable landing gear, if the landing gear fails to extend or more commonly the pilot forgets to extend it, the propeller hits the ground, destroying the propeller and causing costly damage to the engine. In comparison, the damage to the airframe is usually more easily repairable.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an aircraft design in which a landing gear up landing does not lead to engine or propeller damage.
The above as well as additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent in the following detailed description.